This invention relates to an intake system for an internal combustion engine having a flange area provided with at least one inlet channel and a flap arrangement for closing the inlet channel, with flaps arranged on an actuating shaft situated in the flange area for opening or closing the inlet channel when the actuating shaft is operated.
An intake system of this general type is known, for example, from DE 195 04 382. This document describes a valve arrangement which is situated in the intake system of an internal combustion engine and has flap valves mounted on an actuating shaft. The flap valve arrangement is integrated into the intake system in such a way as to prevent any negative effect on the flange function and/or mounting function. This is achieved by the flange-side part of the intake system forming a first half-shell for seating of the flap arrangement and integrally molding additional half-shells on a communicating bearing frame so that in the assembled state, the half-shells form a friction bearing.